kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 9
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, Volk des weisen Adrammelechs, und schätze mich glücklich, euch zum neunten Kapitel meines Meister-Walkthroughs begrüßen zu dürfen. In diesem Kapitel werden wir Zeuge, wie gleich zwei heilige Stätten entweiht werden... Offenbar entsteht hier ein neuer Trend: Heilige Stätten entweihen ist offenbar IN Die Paramina-Schluchten Willkommen in den Paramina-Schluchten, wo immer ein eisiger Wind weht, was aber selbst den am Oberkörper fast nackten Vaan keinen Deut stört. Im Farblosen Tal trefft ihr jedenfalls schon auf die ersten Kiltianer aus Bur-Omisace, die euch davor warnen, zu weit nach Süden zu gehen, da sich euer Ziel im Nordosten befindet, und auf Kriegsflüchtlinge, die in Bur-Omisace Unterschlupf suchen. Macht euch also auf die Socken und hört dabei auf den Kiltianer – haltet euch nordöstlich. Wenn ihr den Ursprung des Silberstromes verlasst, sieht unsere Bande eine Gruppe von Flüchtlingen… Larsa will das Leiden dieser Leute beenden und ist sich sicher, dass sein Vater, Kaiser Gramis, das genauso sieht und für Frieden einstehen wird, doch Balthier hat da so seine Zweifel… Die Bedeutung dieser Worte wird erst im späteren Spielverlauf klar, und bis dahin schauen wir mal, was Gramis und Vayne grad so treiben. Vayne schlägt dem Kaiser vor, den Senat abzusägen, weil der dem Haus Solidor nur Probleme macht, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn sieht Gramis keine Notwendigkeit darin. Also wird es mal wieder Zeit für Evil Laguna, einen miesen Trick aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln… Bur-Omisace ~ Die Prinzen und der Pontifex Lauft nach dieser Szene noch weiter nach Nordosten, bis ihr schließlich Bur-Omisace, das Zentrum einer weit verbreiteten Religion mit dem wunderschönen Namen Kiltianismus, erreicht. Euer erster Halt ist der Mogry neben dem Telekristall, der euch die Karte von Bur-Omisace für 15 Gil und die Karte der Paramina-Schluchten für 3.200 Gil verkauft. Dann könnt ihr euch auf dem Weg zum Tempel mal selbst davon überzeugen, wie viele Menschen durch den Krieg zwischen Archadia und Rozarria schon ihre Heimat verloren und nun hier Unterschlupf gefunden haben… die Kiltianer lieben ihren Nächsten eben wirklich wie sich selbst. thumb|230px|left|Man beachte Penelos Reaktion. Macht euch dann auf zum Tempel, wo der heilige Kiltias Anastasis Larsa und sein Gefolge bereits erwartet… oder auch nicht, denn der Typ schläft einfach im Stehen o.O Naja, nicht ganz. Der Mann ist ein Traumweiser, der einfach alles, und damit meine ich wirklich alles, im Traum sehen und obendrein auch noch telepathisch kommunizieren kann. Also, das ist doch mal ein Kirchenoberhaupt nach meinem Geschmack! Wer braucht denn da noch einen Ratzinger? Ashe will sich ihm vorstellen und ihr Anliegen darlegen, doch Anastasis hat das alles schon längst im Traum gesehen. Dass sie wirklich Lady Ashe ist, dass sie den Morgen-Splitter besitzt, dass sie ein unabhängiges Dalmasca will und vermutlich auch, was sie heute Morgen zum Frühstück hatte. Alles halt. Nun soll er Ashe den Segen für Dalmasca geben, doch dann platzt jemand in die Runde, der diese Idee ganz und gar nicht gut findet, nämlich der Mann, von dem Larsa in Jahara erzählt hat. Es ist Al-Cid Margrace, Prinz Rozarrias, der sich genau wie Larsa den Frieden herbeisehnt, und ein noch größerer Skirtchaser, als Edgar, Irvine und Zidane es jemals sein könnten. Nachdem er seine Hormone dann schließlich halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, erklärt Al-Cid, dass der Krieg der Imperien, den Ashes Erscheinen in Bur-Omisace eigentlich verhindern sollte, schon längst begonnen hat und eine Verbündung Dalmascas mit Archadia, wie sie eigentlich geplant war, nun keinen Sinn mehr hat: Gramis, Kaiser des archadianischen Imperiums, der sich sicher mit Ashe verbündet hätte, wurde nämlich ermordet! Die Szene wechselt nach Archadis, zum Ort des Verbrechens. Vayne zufolge hat ein Senator den Kaiser und danach sich selbst getötet, weshalb nun der gesamte Senat verhaftet und abgeführt wird. Damit bleibt Vayne als alleiniger Machthaber in Archadia übrig, wofür er auch die Unterstützung der Richter Bergan und Zargabaath hat – Drace aber erkennt, was hier wirklich los ist. Natürlich hat Evil Laguna den Senator und seinen eigenen Vater gemeuchelt, um an die Macht zu kommen, Rozarria im Krieg plattzumachen und die Welt zu beherrschen, AHAHAHAHAHA!! In ihrem Zorn wendet sie sich nun gegen den neuen Imperator, wird aber von Bergan aufgehalten, der unglaubliche Kräfte an den Tag legt, und dann von Vayne wegen Hochverrats zum Tode verurteilt… Das Urteil soll von Gabranth vollstreckt werden, der verständlicherweise zögert, ausgerechnet Drace zu töten, doch wenn er es nicht macht, wird sie eben von Bergan getötet, und Gabranth gleich mit. Drace macht ihm dies klar und teilt ihm noch ihren letzten Willen, den Schutz Larsas um jeden Preis, mit, bevor der einzige weibliche Richter dahinscheidet… Bergan und Zargabaath machen sich derweil auf den Weg nach Bur-Omisace, um Larsa nach Archadis zurückzuholen… Sich mit einem blutrünstigen Vayne Solidor zu verbünden, ist also eine ganz miese Idee, weil es dann nämlich erst recht Krieg gäbe, den Anastasis zufolge Archadis gewinnen würde, doch was soll Ashe nun stattdessen tun? Von dieser Aussage ist der große Kiltias so schockiert, dass er sogar aufwacht, doch dann berichtet er, wo Ashe ein noch mächtigeres Etwas finden kann: Im Miriam-Stillschrein im Süden der Paramina-Schluchten wird das Schwert der Könige aufbewahrt, das einst Raithwall gehörte und das in der Lage ist, Nethizit zu zerstören. Ashe hat noch nie etwas davon gehört, doch setzt sie nun all ihre Hoffnung in dieses Schwert, sodass die Gruppe nun zum Schrein aufbricht – allerdings ohne Larsa, der immer noch wie gelähmt von der Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters ist… Das klingt aber verdächtig nach… … … Doch dazu kommen wir später. Deckt euch lieber mit neuer Ausrüstung ein, wobei alles, was sich mit dem Elektrizitäts-Element beschäftigt, mehr als willkommen ist: Blitzra, Blitzstock, Blitzspeer – nur her damit! Außerdem wollen Gefährten, die mit einer einhändigen Waffe kämpfen, einen Eisschild in der anderen Hand sehen, und was ganz wichtig ist: holt euch Zeugs für die Heilung! Larsa ist jetzt nicht mehr in eurem Team, sodass ihr euch nun wieder selbst um die Fitness eurer Gefährten kümmern müsst. Am besten gebt ihr euren Heilern dafür einen der folgenden Gambit: *''Gefährte mit TP < 50% → Vigla'' *''Gefährte mit TP < 60% → Vitra'' *''Gefährte mit TP < 60% → Hi-Potion'' Paramina-Schluchten, Teil 2 Nun dürft ihr euch also endlich auch mal in den Süden der Schluchten begeben. Nicht, dass ihr das vorher nicht schon gekonnt hättet, zumal die Monster dort nicht wirklich stärker sind als im Norden… sie sind nur… anders. Jawohl. Latscht jedenfalls nach Süden bis zu den Vereisten Stromschnellen, die ihr über den Weg im Südwesten wieder verlasst. Ihr kommt an einem Speicherkristall an, von dem aus der Weg bis zum Stillschrein nun ziemlich linear ist. Passt bloß auf die Fallen am Eisdrachengrab auf, vor denen ihr euch besser mit Levitega schützt. Der Miriam-Stillschrein ~ Alles andere als still Ihr erreicht schließlich den Miriam-Stillschrein, einen den Kiltianern heiligen Ort, der normalerweise versiegelt ist – mit der Erlaubnis von Anastasis dürfen wir ihn aber betreten. Das Wort „sakrosankt“, das einer der Kiltianer am Eingang ausspuckt, gibt es übrigens wirklich, so bescheuert das auch klingen mag o.O Das erste Gebiet im Inneren des Schreins, das Obdach der Einsicht, scheint schon gleich eine Sackgasse zu sein: Wenn ihr den Sockel im Norden berührt, erscheinen Zombies, der Standortwechsler im Süden ist inaktiv und die Tore im Osten und Westen lassen sich auch nicht öffnen. Toll ._. Glücklicherweise gibt uns eine Inschrift auf dem Standortwechsler einen Hinweis: Rüstet also euren Gruppenführer (der nach Möglichkeit kein Magier ist!) mit dem Morgen-Splitter aus und berührt dann den Sockel des Morgenlichtes. Dadurch wird ein Bannsiegel gebrochen, außerdem werdet ihr weiter ins Innere, an den Ort des Wiedersehens teleportiert – und dabei einem Miriam-Wächter zum Fraß vorgeworfen. So behandelt Raithwall also seine Nachkommen. Wenigstens findet ihr dort eine einmalig erscheinende Truhe mit einem Final-Elixier, und die Falle, in der sie steht, ist auch noch gutartig. Den Morgen-Splitter lasst ihr vorerst ausgerüstet, wenn ihr weiterlauft – vorbei an drei tanzenden Drakovis und zwei Miriam-Schizos zur Galerie zerschlagener Illusionen, an der ihr noch einen Morgenlicht-Sockel findet. Wenn ihr ihn berührt, entstehen am Ort des Wiedersehens zwei neue Wege bei den tanzenden Drachen, die übrigens beide zum gleichen Ort führen – welchen ihr davon entlanggeht, ist also schnuppe. Danach dürft ihr aber endlich den Morgen-Splitter wieder einmotten und ihn durch ein Accessoire eurer Wahl ersetzen. Ihr erreicht den Gang der Offenbarung, an dem ihr einen Lebenskristall entdeckt – berührt ihn erst, wenn ihr fit seid, denn das Teil ist in Wirklichkeit eine schlecht getarnte Kristall-Mimik! Wenn ihr sie aber besiegt, verwandelt sie sich in einen normalen Speicherkristall. Verlasst das Gebiet dann durch den mittleren Gang und betretet die Obhut des Schwertkönigs. Im Süden davon trefft ihr ein Schattenross, das sich erst weg- und dann wieder zurückteleportiert, bevor ihr es bekämpfen könnt. Ist es besiegt, stellt ihr euch mit dem Gesicht zur westlichen Wand, etwas südlich von der Stelle, an der einer der Hilgigars gestanden hat. Dort erscheint nämlich nach einigen Sekunden ein geheimer Weg, der zur Galerie zerschlagener Illusionen gehört und den ihr beschreitet. Bevor ihr an dessen Ende aber weiterlauft, zaubert Levitega! Im nächsten Gebiet würdet ihr sonst nämlich direkt auf einer Falle stehen, die euch mit Konfus und Berserker belegt. Dort jedenfalls findet ihr eine einmalige Schatztruhe, die entweder einen seltenen Dunkelkristall oder einen noch selteneren Vallum-Schild enthält. Kehrt danach zum Schattenross zurück und berührt das Große Judikat-Schwert südlich davon. Dadurch öffnet sich weiter im Norden ein Portal, hinter dem sich ein Standortwechsler befindet. Benutzt diesen, um schließlich wieder im ersten Gebiet zu landen, dessen Standortwechsler nun offenbar aktiv ist. Stattet dem Telekristall im Außenbereich einen Besuch ab, bevor ihr durch das inzwischen offene Portal im Westen des Obdaches der Einsicht und am Scheideweg noch weiter nach Westen schreitet. Ihr seid dann am Kreuzgang der Weitsicht, wo ihr über den nördlichsten Weg die erste von insgesamt drei Heros-Statuen erreichen könnt. Wenn ihr die Statue untersucht, stellt ihr fest, dass sie sich drehen lässt. Ihr müsst nun also alle drei Statuen so drehen, dass sie in Richtung Scheideweg blicken, wo die große Statue mit dem Judikat-Schwert steht – die erste dreht ihr einmal im Uhrzeigersinn. Lauft dann weiter zum Rundgang der Logik, an dem euch Untote en masse überfallen und wo ihr im Süden die zweite Heros-Statue findet. Diese dreht ihr zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, bevor es in nordöstliche Richtung zurück zum Scheideweg geht. Ignoriert den Weg im Osten, lauft lieber weiter nach Norden durch das Portal zurück zum Eingang und speichert, bevor ihr dann nach Osten zur dritten Statue geht. Bevor ihr diese erreichen könnt, meinte Square nämlich, euch nach dieser ganzen Rätselrennerei noch einen kleinen Boss für zwischendurch auf’s Auge drücken zu müssen ._. Nach diesem Trauerspiel von einem Bosskampf könnt ihr die Kammer im Osten betreten, in der ihr viel, viel, VIEL ZU SPÄT die Karte des Miriam-Stillschreins findet. Warum so spät!? Wir haben fast schon den gesamten Schrein durchquert und bekommen diese dumme Karte erst jetzt!? Hat Square eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viel Wegbeschreibung ich mir hätte sparen können, wenn man dieses dämliche Teil etwas früher bekommen hätte!? Boah, das schreit nach ULTIMAAA!! … … …oh genau, die dritte Heros-Statue. Dreht sie zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, worauf sich „etwas an der gigantischen Statue verändert“. Verlasst diesen Ort nun wieder und seht, wie besagte große Statue ihr Judikat-Schwert so anhebt, dass es einen neuen Weg dahinter freigibt. Außerdem müsst ihr ab jetzt keine Miriam-Wächter oder -Schizos mehr bekämpfen. Kehrt noch einmal zum Telekristall zurück, um zu speichern und gegebenenfalls einen Laden aufzusuchen, um euer Heilinventar aufzufrischen. Dann schnappt ihr euch den Standortwechsler im ersten Gebiet und lauft nach Süden, unter das angehobene Judikat-Schwert hindurch, bis zu einem Portal. eindeutig männlich ist? Eine Antwort darauf liefert uns der Monster-Katalog: diesem zufolge hat Mateus den Körper der Eisgöttin an sich gebunden, um sie im Kampf gegen die Götter als Schild zu missbrauchen, was auch mindestens so perfide ist wie das, was der Imperator in FFII so anstellt. Die Eiskönigin, die wir sehen können, ist schlussendlich also gar nicht die eigentliche Esper, sondern nur ihr lebender Schutzschild. Außerdem war die kälteelementare Beschwörung schon seit jeher weiblich und auch relativ beliebt, weshalb, so vermute ich zumindest, eine Abweichung von diesem Konzept auf große Ablehnung bei den Spielern gestoßen wäre. }} Geht danach durch das Portal im Süden des Raumes, um die Gebieterhalle zu betreten, in der das von Ashe so begehrte Schwert der Könige aufbewahrt wird. Als sie auf es zugeht, schwebt das Schwert durch die Macht des Morgen-Splitters auf die Prinzessin zu, die es ergreift – und feststellen muss, dass das Teil doch etwas schwer für die zierliche junge Dame ist o.O Vaan schlägt vor, dass man seine Wirkung auf Nethizit am Morgen-Splitter ausprobieren sollte, da der Stein eh kraft- und daher ziemlich nutzlos ist. Als Ashe nun ihr neues Schwert schwingen will, reagiert der Splitter allerdings darauf, indem er Mysth ausströmt, und die Prinzessin sieht in dieser den Geist von Rasler, der ihr davon abrät, den Morgen-Splitter zu zerstören. Dennoch holt sie aus… und haut voll daneben o.O Sehr zum Wohlgefallen von Rasler, der nun wieder verschwindet, und dem Stein, der keine Mysth mehr ausströmt. Die Gruppe will diesen Ort wieder verlassen, doch Ashe muss noch eben wissen, ob Vaan auch den Geist gesehen hat, so wie damals in der Grabstätte Raithwalls. Doch diesmal war Ashe wohl die einzige… Verlasst den Miriam-Stillschrein, um zu sehen, wie die Alexander unter dem Kommando von Zargabaath die Paramina-Schluchten überfliegt. Zudem entdecken unsere Leute, dass Rauch über Bur-Omisace aufsteigt… Au weia! Macht euch besser schnell auf den Weg zurück zu den heiligen Höhen, zu Fuß oder via Telekristall. Bur-Omisace, Teil 2 ~ Genauso wie er es vorausgesehen hatte… In Bur-Omisace, wo es inzwischen ohne Unterlass regnet, bietet sich euch ein Bild des Schreckens: die Archadianer sind in die Tempelstadt eingefallen und haben Pilger, Flüchtlinge und Kiltianer gleichermaßen angegriffen… Man warnt uns davor, den Silberstreifen-Saal, in dem sich Anastasis befindet, aufzusuchen, weil dort noch ein Richter wütet, doch genau da wollen wir hin. Betretet ihr den Tempel, stellt die Gruppe fest, dass der heilige Kiltias ermordet wurde – von Richter Bergan! Das war wirklich ein Kirchenoberhaupt nach meinem Geschmack: er hat sogar seinen eigenen Tod vorausgesehen o.O Aber ich sollte lieber auf Bergan zu sprechen kommen, der vom Schwert der Könige weiß und es nun von Ashe haben will. Dann taucht plötzlich dieses komische schwarze Dingens wieder auf, das schon Mjrn in den Henna-Minen kontrolliert hat o.O Ebenso wie diese trägt er auch einen künstlichen Nethizit bei sich, der seine Kraft immens verstärkt, und schwingt dann eine Rede davon, dass die Menschheit ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen soll, anstatt Götter anzubeten und sich von ihnen lenken zu lassen. Das ist offenbar auch der Grund, warum mal eben halb Bur-Omisace inklusive Anastasis sterben musste ._. Für Bergan war der überall so hoch angesehene König Raithwall nichts weiter als eine Marionette der Götter, da er mit ihren Nethiziten die damalige politische Welt geformt hat, während der für ihn so großartige Vayne die Macht künstlicher Nethizite nutzen will, um die Macht der Götter auf die Menschheit zu brechen. Das ist also der große Plan des Antagonisten, der sich in diesem Teil der Final Fantasy-Reihe ausnahmsweise mal zu schade war, ihn in einem traditionellen Monolog selbst vorzutragen. Aber wozu hat Vayne auch seine Richter… Apropos, nun will Bergan Ashe niedermetzeln, einfach weil sie ein Nachkomme Raithwalls ist o.O Nachdem mit Bergan schon der dritte von fünf hohen Richtern das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, stellt Balthier fest, dass der Typ sich künstliche Nethizite hat implantieren lassen… Also, das ist echt krank, aber das war er ja sowieso. Um ihn trauern tut hier wirklich keiner, erst recht nicht Penelo, die sich eher große Sorgen um Larsa macht. Doch Al-Cid, der gerade angehumpelt kommt, kann sie beruhigen: der Bengel ist inzwischen nach Archadis aufgebrochen. Dann lädt er Ashe nach Rozarria ein, damit die beiden den dortigen Kriegsrat dazu überreden können, von einem Angriff auf Archadia abzusehen, doch macht euch keine Hoffnungen. Ihr werdet Rozarria niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Ashe hat sich nämlich vorgenommen, mit dem Schwert der Könige den Abend-Splitter, der sich momentan in Archadias Besitz befindet, zu zerstören, sodass Vayne einen großen Teil seiner Macht verliert. Balthier hat da auch so eine Idee, wo genau der Stein wohl zu finden sein dürfte, nämlich im Draklor-Laboratorium in Archadis. Und genau dieses ist auf lange Sicht nun unser nächstes Ziel! Ihr bekommt noch eine „kleine“ Übersicht über eure Reiseroute, doch solltet ihr euch lieber um den Nu Mou kümmern, der vor dem Tempel auf und ab geht. Sprecht ihn an, damit er euch den Sünden-Maginit gibt. Für die Story ist der Stein völlig bedeutungslos – er ist nämlich der Schlüssel zu einer optionalen Esper. Dann aber brechen wir in feindliche Gefilde auf… naja, im nächsten Kapitel. Flüstergras‘ Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Abandoning Power *The Stilshrine Of Miriam *White Room « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)